


…try speaking each other’s native language

by Signe_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, met on the internet, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP…try speaking each other’s native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	…try speaking each other’s native language

“Um...bonjour?” 

Enjolras was suddenly very aware of his awkward American accent. It mouse finger twitched to end the chat and save him the humiliation but the man on the other end of the video call was smiling at him, open and friendly. 

“Hello,” he said, the word rolling from his tongue with a french accent that didn’t make his English sound awkward at all. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Grantaire.” 

***

Twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursdays, Enjolras skyped with Grantaire. 

It had been awkward at first. Their limited skill in each other’s language making the conversation stilted. There were only so many times they could discuss what they had for dinner and other inanities. But Enjolras was determined. This year, when his family flew him over to Paris to spend time with Grandma and Grandma, he would know JUST what the French side was saying. 

Grantaire seemed similarly determined, though it was some time before Enjolras’s grasp of French was good enough to ask why. When he finally managed it Grantaire just shrugged and said, why not, like that was a real answer to the question. 

As their vocabulary grew, so did their conversations. The ten minutes of awkward lingual fumbling became details about their lives, their pasts, became discussion of politics and philosophy and eventually turned to the intimate. What they liked. Who they liked. Why. Their problems, their triumphs. 

The two weekly meetings set up by the language course spread until they were talking almost every night, switching between French and English as easily as that. Grantaire even commented on how well Enjolras’s accent was coming along. 

Enjolras found he wasn’t dreading the annual Paris trip quite as much as he normally did. 

***

Enjolras flew into Charles de Gaulle alone. He’d convinced his parents that it didn’t made sense for him to fly down to them just to travel together to Europe, particularly since they wanted to go a week early and tour Italy. 

He got his bag, headed through customs and was out on the main concourse in no time. And there, through the crowd, he saw him. 

Grantaire was somehow smaller than Enjolras had expected. A little shabbier. But still wonderful. When their eyes met for the first time without a computer screen between them, Enjolras couldn’t help but grin. Couldn’t help but quicken his step. 

“Bonjour,” he called. 

“Hello,” Grantaire said, and then they were side by side. It was strange, at first, to put his arms around Grantaire, but the other man relaxed into him and it felt as natural as breathing. Felt as though they’d been doing this their entire lives. 

Then Grantaire was pulling back. Bringing his delicate hands up to cup Enjolras’s jaw. Leaning in for a kiss, one they’d both been waiting for so long to enjoy. 

Enjolras was sure he was going to enjoy Paris a lot more this year.


End file.
